


První den dovolené

by Wolviecat



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolviecat/pseuds/Wolviecat
Summary: Erik si celý život myslel, ze zvládne cokoli. Že ho nic nerozhodí, a na všechno je připravený.Erik tak trochu nepočítal s tím, ze mu jednou bude osmdesát a pojede s Charlesem Xavierem na dovolenou...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	První den dovolené

**Author's Note:**

> Dárek do (tajné) adventní slashové výměny pro Emdestinu Winchester. Snad se to aspoň trochu dotklo témat, která sis přála...  
> Odehrává se v kombinaci X-menského filmového vesmíru a MCU, s kousky všech verzí Marvelu, které kolem mě kdy prošly.

Za svůj život byl už hodně věcí. 

Erik, syn Jakoba a Idit Lehnsherrových z Dusseldorfu. 

Vězeň číslo 214782 v táboře Auschwitz-Birkenau, určený k likvidaci, dokud v jednu chvíli ze strachu nenatáhl ruku k ocelové bráně a…

Pokusný objekt doctora Klause Schmita.

Eric Lensherr, lovec nacistů. Magneto, vůdce Bratrsva mutantů, terorista. 

Eric Magnus Lensherr, vězeň. Dokonce několikrát.

V tuto chvíli byl pan Eric…

“Linčher?” Dívka v uniformě letencké společnosti naťukala do klávesnice další strašlivou aproximaci jeho jména, a počítač se jí znovu odměnil zoufalým elektronickým cinknutím: “Je mi líto, ale pod tímhle jménem tu nikoho nevidím…”

“Lensherr…” nevěděl, jestli má začít tlouct hlavou do pultu před sebou, nebo jí klávesnici sebrat a zapsat svoje informace sám. “L jako…”

“Aha, už vám rozumím, Lenšr!” 

Kdysi dávno - i když, bylo to vlastně tak dávno? Jak se říká, čas letí jako splašený, když se dobře bavíte, a snad ještě o něco rychleji, když se snažíte ovládnout svět. To ani nepočítal všechno to cestování časem a roky, které se nakonec ani nestaly.

Kdysi dávno by silou vůle přetavil mince, které mu zůstaly v kapse kabátu, na kovovou strunu a utáhl by ji kolem jejího krku, dokud by neudělala cokoli, co zrovna potřeboval. Kdysi dávno… čas jen málo otupil nechuť a nedůvěru k lidskému rodu, ale spolehlivě otloukl ty největší hrany jeho povahy a sebral mu tendence řešit problémy krvavou cestou. Takže znovu a znovu trpělivě hláskoval své jméno, dokud počítač konečně zahrál vítězoslavou melodii, která znamenala úspěch.

Dívčina tvář se na okamžik rozzářila, jen aby znovu pohasla.

“Je mi to velice líto,” řekla, a on ani neměl důvod jí to nevěřit: “ale vaše zavazadla se bohužel dostala do špatného letu a v tuto chvíli se nacházejí…” znovu několikrát ťukla do klávesnice: “v Barceloně.” Musel se zatvářit obzvlášť hrozivě, protože se přikrčila za obrazovku a vychrlila omluvné: “Jsem si jistá, že tu do večera budou!”

Bylo půl jedenácté dopoledne. 

Charles se ničím takovým trápit nemusel. Zavazadla si vyzvedl už před hodinou, a teď seděl v letištní kavárně s kelímkem čaje a něco psal na laptopu. Ani nezvedl oči od obrazovky.

“Jsem si jistý, že se to nějak vyřeší.” 

Ztěžka dosedl na židli proti němu. Měl už svá léta, a několikahodinový let nedělal dobře jeho kloubům. “Už jsem ti mockrát říkal, ať mi nelezeš do hlavy,” zabručel podrážděně. 

Charles se malinko pousmál: “To jsem ani nemusel. Slyšel jsem každé slovo.”

Bylo to jen malé, přátelské pošťouchnutí, ale stejně mu hnulo žlučí. Na rozdíl od něj se Charles nikdy neocitnul tváří v tvář Bansheeho útoku, kvůli kterému Erikovi ještě dnes zvonilo v uších. A také neměl schopnosti, které spolehlivě usmažily jakékoli naslouchátko, které si kdy pořídil. 

Na jazyku ho svrbělo několik šťavnatých narážek na Charlesovi vlastní vady stáří, ale nakonec je spolknul. Nechtěl si kazit dovolenou - vlastně úplně první dovolenou po snad půl století plném vězení, útěků před policií a před nájemnými lovci mutantů, a zákazům cestování do většiny zemí světa. I jejich současný cíl byl méně výsledkem dlouhého rozhodování, a více náhodným výběrem mezi tou hrstkou destinací, kde ho na hranicích zase neotočí zpátky do států. Raději vyrazil směrem k pultu. Šálek espressa by mohl rozehnat šedivou únavu, která ho obklopovala, a zlepšit mu konečně náladu.

Kavárna patřila do jednoho z těch moderních řetězců, které člověk našel na každém rohu. Erik se opravdu snažil nechovat jako ten mrzutý dědek, za kterého ho někdy Charlesovi studenti měli, ale něco na nich ho nepředstavitelně rozčilovalo. Možná to byla jejich nerozlišitelná stejnorodost bez ohledu na místo a čas, která mu jako mutantovy pokaždé připadala cizí. Nebo to, po pravdě, že si nebyl schopný zapamatovat, které z těch italských slov znamenají kterou velikost.

A pak tu byly _speciality._ Jednou jedinkrát v životě ho jeho syn přesvědčil, aby se té chemické, přeslazené směsi napil. Třeštila ho z ní hlava ještě další den. Navíc byla ta nejnovější z nich pravděpodobným viníkem fronty, které se vinula mezi stoly a jen zřídka kdy se pohnula.

Z nudy se začetl do nejnovější nabídky - snad aby věděl, co tentokrát brzdí provoz celé kavárny. A okamžitě cítil, jak se mu začíná zvedat tlak. Jedna verze měla na hladině rudé a zlaté třpytky, tu druhou, ledovou, zdobily pruhy červeného a modrého sirupu. I bez popisků bylo poměrně jasné, na koho mají odkazovat.

X-meni nikdy takový marketing neměli. O Bratrstvu mutantů ani nepřemýšlel - sotva který výrobce hraček by byl ochotný prodávat figurky členů _teroristické skupiny_ , a těch pár triček, které se občas objevili, tisk někdo doma za pár dolarů doslova na koleni. Ale i Charlesovi děti, z vší tou svojí přáteskostí a otevřeností a umírněnými názory, to dotáhly nejdál na pár komiksů, které se v jistým státech Ameriky ani nesměly prodávat. 

A pak přišli Avengers. Půlka z nich byla mutanti, jen stvoření vědou místo evolucí, a Wanda s Pietrem se té otázce šikovně vyhýbali. Přesto se lidé dokázali podívat na vzteklého zeleného obra s radioaktivní krví a vidět v něm hrdinu, které v _jeho_ mutantech nikdy neviděli. 

Možná to bylo jen tím, že už nebyla šedesátá léta. Že se lidé za ty dekády naučili přijímat ty s jinou barvou pleti, s jinou vírou, s jinou láskou, a pomalu přicházel čas i pro ty s jinou genetikou. Bylo to jen pár dní, co se hvězda osmdesátých let Alison Blaire přiznala ke své mutaci, a její hudba se pořád hrála a nikdo nestál před jejím domem s pochodní v ruce. Svět se pomalu a škobrtavě posunoval k něčemu lepšímu. 

Jenže na tom teď nezáleželo. Teď záleželo jen na všech těch letech předtím, na všech problémech a ústrcích, od tajných pokusů a zabijáckých robotů až po podezřívavé pohledy na ulici a mizerné vtipy v televizi. Záleželo na všech mutantech, kteří nedokázali vytvářet svoji vlastní světelnou show, ale měli zelenou kůži nebo špičaté zuby. A záleželo, sobecky a malicherně, na jeho mizerném dni a bolavých zádech, na ztraceném kufru a neschopnosti lidí vyslovit správně jeho jméno, a na tom, že už deset minut stál ve frontě a z reklam se mu vysmívala přeslazená káva s logem Avengers, jako by si snad Stark potřeboval přilepšovat ke svým milionům. 

Rostl v něm vztek. A mutantský vztek má ve zvyku se obracet směrem ven. Nejdřív se jenom rozblikaly obrazovky počítačů a zákazník u pokladny ke svému zděšení zjistil, že mu z dárkové karty najednou zmizely peníze. Pak se roztřásly lžičky v zásobnících, klíče a mince v kapsách návštěvníků. Kovové stolky se pomalu pohnuly ze svého místa. Pár zákazníků se začalo nejistě rozhlížet a šeptat si mezi sebou. Všechno se blížilo k neodvratitelnému chaosu.

A pak se svět zastavil.

Kapky mléka na cestě z konvičky do hrnku, spěchající pasažéři s kufříky poskakujícími po dlažbě, i letadla stoupající a klesající za oknem. Všechno se zastavilo v okamžiku mezi jednou vteřinou a druhou, zamrzlé v prostoru jako fotografie.

Všechno kromě něj.

Všechno kromě něj a Charlese, který se proplétal mezi nehybnými postavami se stejnou jistotou a lehkostí, jako kdysi dávno, předtím…

“Už jsem ti mockrát říkal, ať mi nelezeš do hlavy,” řekl, nebo si možná jen pomyslel. Už ani ne rozčileně. Spíš odevzdaně. 

Charles ani nemusel nic říkat, aby Erik věděl, že má pravdu. A nejen v tom, že ho tenhle malý výstřelek mohl dovést zpátky do vězení z plexiskla. Také v tom, jak hloupé to bylo. Před pár lety byl v podstatě zločinec na útěku, bojovník za svobodu pro jedny a terorista pro druhé a teď… 

Teď dělal scény v kavárně.

Byl přesně ten mrzutý dědek, za jakého ho měli Charlesovi studenti.

Pomalu vydechl a síla, která hrozila roztrhat celou kavárnu na kusy, se vytratila. Všechno dosedlo na své místo a snad si ani nikdo nevšiml, že se stalo něco nepřirozeného. Ve stejnou chvíli se svět dal zase do pohybu a Charles se vytratil zpátky na své místo, ze kterého vlastně ani neodešel. 

Beze slova počkal, až na něj dojde řada, objednal si, zaplatil, počkal, až bude jeho káva hotová, a vrátil se zpátky na své místo ke stolku. Kelímek si položil před sebe, ale nenapil se. Přešla ho chuť.

Charles zavřel laptop.

“Neber to tak, že ti lezu do hlavy…”

Mávl rukou: “Jen si posluž. Stejně tam není nic, co by si už nevěděl…”

“To bych věděl i bez telepatie,” řekl Charles: “vždyť už se známe nějakých…”

“Padesát let…” dokončili oba skoro naráz. Charles s úsměvem, Erik s povzdechem. 

“Dobře vím, co si myslíš, a nemáš pravdu.”

“Takže podle tebe nejsem malicherný, protivný důchodce, který se rozčiluje kvůli hloupostem?” 

“Protivný možná jsi, a malicherný… občas” Erik se trochu zamračil, ale Charles pokračoval: “Ale to nemá nic společného s tím, kolik ti je let. Úplně stejný si byl, i když jsme se poprvé potkali.”

Odmlčel se. Možná vzpomínal na to kdysi dávno.

“A rozčiluješ se skoro pořád, ale nikdy nad hloupostmi.”

Chytil ho za ruku. Možná chtěl ještě něco říct, ale už to nestihl.

“Pan Línčr nechť se dostaví na informace! Opakuji, pan Línčr…”

Kávová lžička se vznesla ze stolu a zabodla se do reproduktoru nad nimi. Zajiskřil, zachrčel a konečně zmlknul. 

_Asi jsem to s tím rozčilováním trochu zakřikl,_ pomyslel si Charles tak nahlas, že ho muselo zaslechnout celé okolí.


End file.
